Jade's Big Mistake
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: Jade's been talking to a guy online, which makes Cat uneasy. Jade makes a big mistake and it puts Cat's life in danger. Can she protect Cat enough before this guy "Damian" hurts her best friend? *BeckXCat and JadexCat-FRIENDSHIP* *COMPLETED*
1. Promise Me

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **Everyone's heard the true stories about online predators seeking innocent children on the other side of the computer screen, except no one thinks it could happen to them. Jade thought the same way until she made a mistake and suddenly Cat's life is in danger by this man she thought she knew…what can Jade do to stop this?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter One**

**Promise Me**

…

_Ding, ding, ding_

Everyone exited their classrooms inside the walls of Hollywood Arts High School on this Tuesday afternoon for lunch. Beck Oliver went to a certain classroom and leaned against the wall close to the door, waiting for his girlfriend to walk out. When she did, he gently grabbed her arm and made her gasp by crashing his lips onto hers. She giggled, releasing him and he took her books from her arms.

"Get a room, will you?" Robbie Shapiro sneered as he, Tori Vega, Jade West, and Andre Harris exited the same classroom.

Beck raised an eyebrow and put an arm around Cat's waist with his free arm. "Don't be so jealous, Rob."

Cat saw her best friend, Jade, texting on her pear-phone again, completely ignoring the conversation. "Jade?" She softly questioned as the others talked.

Jade looked up and smiled nervously. "Sorry. I'm distracted."

Cat sighed. Her friend had changed. Jade West never says sorry, never smiles, and never admits to what's wrong with her. At least…the real Jade didn't do that. The new Jade did.

"We better get to lunch." Tori interrupted Beck and Robbie's argument on how Beck apparently stole Cat away from him. "Burritos today."

Cat gasped. "I love Burritos!"

Beck chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You do, huh? Let's go get you one."

Cat peeked over at Jade as they walked to the lunch area.

She was texting again.

Beck insisted on buying Cat's lunch and sat her down at one of the tables to wait. Cat gave in and pulled out her Geometry book to work on some homework early to get it out of the way. She loved school and the subjects just came easy to her. Eventually the gang sat down to join her, and Jade actually put her phone down next to Cat to eat. Cat ate and worked on homework, as Beck and Andre contemplated the difference between sweat and pee being cousins or enemies, which Tori kept telling them that she was eating and didn't want to hear that. Robbie was still pouting as Rex wouldn't stop talking about some Northridge girl, even though Robbie was exactly listening.

Beck rolled his eyes at Andre and turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Cat, put the homework away and eat."

Cat raised an eyebrow at him. "Beck, I have so much homework, I'm just trying to get some done."

Beck sighed and rubbed her back, leaving it alone.

Cat looked over to Jade again, who picked up her phone when it vibrated and texted the person back. "You're making me wonder so much about who the heck you're always texting." Cat blurted out to her as the others engaged in their own conversation again, leaving the two girls to talk. "It concerns me greatly."

Jade chuckled as she put her phone back down. "Dang, you sound so intelligent when you're worried."

"Jaaaaddddeeee." Cat whined. "Tell me. I'm your best friend."

Jade looked like she was about to spill the beans, but looked at the others. "I don't want to say anything in front of the pigs."

Cat glared. "My boyfriend is not a pig. And do you want to go to the bathroom to talk?"

"Janitor's closet." Jade corrected as she stood up with her tray and backpack.

Cat looked to Beck as she put her Geometry book in her bag. "I'm going to go somewhere with Jade. I'll meet you in class." Before he could ask, she kissed his cheek and grabbed her food with her backpack, leaving the table. She quickly followed Jade, who waited for her next to the trash can. She threw the wrappers away and put the tray on top. She walked next to Jade inside the school and they snuck into the closet, locking the door. Cat dropped her backpack to the floor, as did Jade. "Okay, talk." Cat cutely demanded.

Jade grinned. "You cannot tell anyone. Not even Beck."

Cat bit her lip. "Jade, I don't keep secrets from him."

"Can't you just keep one little one?" Jade practically begged. "I need to tell someone this! No one else knows about this and if I don't tell one person, I may explode!"

Cat's eyes widened at Jade's outburst and then gave in. "Fine…wait, can I tell Mr. Longneck?"

"Sure." Jade rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Okay…a couple weeks ago, I went on this chat room because I was absolutely bored out of my mind. This guy –RockOut16- came on and we happened to start talking. He gave me his screen name and we started talking privately over IM." Cat nodded, showing she was following. "We've talked every day. Well…he said he's always wanting to talk to me, even when he's in school, and I feel the same way, so I gave him my cell phone number and we've been texting non-stop."

When Jade stopped talking, Cat took that her chance to ask questions. "Where does he live?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is his first name is Damian and he's so cool. He understands me like no one else."

"Jade…" Cat fiddled with her fingers. "Isn't…isn't that…dangerous?"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that…what if he's not who he says he is." Cat spoke up, getting the nerve.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I should've known you'd go into this. You've been too protected and sheltered by your boyfriend and parents."

"Hey! I have not!" Cat defended herself. "I may be protected well, but I do know what I'm talking about. You may roll your eyes at me now, but look at the news and stuff. Girls like you are always tricked into these guys' trap and…and…bad things happen." Jade was shocked when Cat was getting teary eyed. "I don't want you to get hurt. This is more than a friendship or crush, Jade. It's scary."

Jade hated it when Cat cried.

"Just promise me you'll never meet him." Cat suddenly took Jade's hand. "Please?"

"Well yeah!" Jade scoffed. "I'm not THAT stupid."

"And please don't give him any more information." Cat pleaded. "I don't want him to find you because anybody can easily find a person with their phone number."

That struck a nerve with the Goth, but she shook it off. Like she would really show fear in front of her shrimpy best friend. Jade sighed. "Alright, alright. Fine. I'm only giving in because you're giving me those stupid innocent eyes look."

Cat giggled and wiped her tears away. "Kay-Kay. I just want you safe, Jade. You're like a sister to me, believe it or not."

"Ditto, chick." Jade chuckled and they picked up their backpacks. "Let's get to class."

As Jade followed Cat, she bit her lip.

Could Damian really find her through her phone number?

It wasn't sitting well with her…it really wasn't.

* * *

**I swear I'm trying to get rid of this writer's block for my story "All I Ask Of You", but until then, this story is already finished! :) Unless I changed some things around. It's 10 chapters long (so far), so review :)**

**-D-A-**


	2. Jade's Huge Mistake

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Two**

**Jade's Huge Mistake**

…

A few weeks later…

Jade had been distancing herself from this "Damian" guy as much as she could without not talking to him at all. She still wanted to be friends with the guy, seeing he understood her feelings and how he knew what to say every time she was upset with her father. She was worried when Beck questioned Cat if she was keeping something from him, since Cat is a terrible liar. The last thing she wanted was to break up the couple. Sure, Cat was dating her ex-boyfriend, but she was over Beck. She thought her best friend and ex were made for each other, but she didn't want to tear them apart just because she made Cat keep a secret from him.

_Ding_

Jade opened her phone and smiled.

Damian.

Damian: _Rain, rain, goooooo awayyy…_

Jade kept herself from smiling like an idiot in the classroom that had a few people already in there.

Reply: _Is it raining where you are?_

The door opened and Beck stepped in first, holding the door open for his petite girlfriend. They both looked annoyed. She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you two?"

Cat stared into Jade's eyes.

Jade suddenly realized what was wrong with them.

It's her fault.

Beck grunted as he dropped his backpack next to a chair. "Nothing."

Cat sighed and sat next to him. "We're fine." She said in a softer voice.

"Yeah, we're just dandy." Beck grumbled. "Except for the fact you might be cheating on me."

Cat whimpered. "Beck, I promise with all my heart, I'm not!"

"Then tell me what you're hiding!" Beck growled to her.

"I can't!"

Jade couldn't let this happen. "Beck." She said clearly, getting the attention of the fighting couple. "She's keeping a secret because I told her to."

Beck glared at the Goth. "You're making her keep a secret from ME? Her boyfriend?"

"Yup." Jade sighed. "Cat, you can tell him. I won't let this break up your relationship."

Cat bit her lip.

Beck shook his head. "Wait…no, don't tell me." He took Cat's hand. "Baby, I'm sorry I assumed the worst. If this is between you and Jade, then I don't need to know…I was just worried. I can't lose you to some other guy. I refuse to."

Cat let out a smile and leaned over, giving Beck's lips a peck. "You're so sweet, Beck. Thank you so much for understanding. I would never cheat on you. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Cat, you turn every guy's head." Beck told her. "I still don't understand why you're with me when you can have any guy you want."

"Because I love you." Cat smiled. "I love you and only you. I belong to you, Mr. Oliver."

Beck grinned. "Good. I love you too, babygirl."

Jade smiled. Okay, they're good again.

She looked at her phone and realized Damian had text back twice.

Damian: _Yup. Pouring Cats and dogs. How's the weather where you are? Don't tell me sunny again!_

Damian: _Uhhh, you still there?_

Jade immediately was quick to answer back.

Reply: _Sorry! I was talking to my friend, Cat. I told you about her, right? Anyways, it's nice and sunny over here! Hehe. I'm sorry it's raining._

Jade was a totally different person when she was talking to Damian. It amazed her, but it excited her as well. Damian made her so happy. She wished she could meet him, but that would be a bad idea and not to mention, she made a true promise to Cat. She needed Cat's friendship more than meeting a boy. She was perfectly content talking to Damian through texting and IMing.

Damian: _Yes, yes, you have mentioned her before. And I'm very jealous…I haven't seen the sun in so long._

Reply: _It's always sunny where I live :)_

Jade looked up when she heard Tori and Andre's voices come in. No matter how much she changed to a happier, calmer person, she'd always be annoyed with the Vega girl.

"Cat, Beck, hello." Tori greeted, sitting in front of them. "Jade."

"Vega." Jade growled back.

Andre came up. "Sup, ya'll?"

Robbie came in next, but he surprised them all. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and he had a cheesy smile.

Beck glared. "Those better not be for my girlfriend."

Robbie smirked to Beck and then smiled to Cat, who blushed. "For a beautiful lady." He handed them to her, and she took them.

Cat gulped. "Um…thanks?"

"You're certainly welcome." Robbie gave her a wink. "If you were my girlfriend, I'd shower you with gifts every day."

Beck stood up, but Andre went in front of him. "Robbie, you're crossing a very thin line." Beck threatened.

Robbie chuckled. "It's not my fault you don't appreciate her like I would."

"To hell I don't!" Beck shouted, but Andre held him back when he tried to charge. "I cherish Cat like there's no tomorrow, but material things aren't always what a girl wants you know!"

"But it makes them feel special." Robbie calmly countered.

Jade groaned, not able to concentrate on her texting. "Will you guys shut up already?" She snapped. "Jeez! Robbie, get over yourself! Cat's with Beck and she's in love with him! She's never going to be with you! Now chill out!"

"And what would you know about love, you ice queen?" Robbie sneered.

Jade smirked. "You'd be surprised."

Sikowitz came in and everyone took a seat. After class, Cat went up to the teacher. "Here you go, Sikowitz." She handed him the flowers. "Just to show appreciation to you and show how much you're our favorite teacher."

Beck chuckled. "Man, I love that girl."

Robbie was fuming, while the rest of the gang was laughing.

"Well, aren't you just a sweet-pie, Miss Valentine!" He patted Cat's head with his free hand. "I always knew you were my favorite student!"

Cat squeaked. "Yay!"

Beck wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her out of the classroom to their next class, as the others followed.

Jade had a text message again.

Damian: _You're really a great girl, Jade. Oh how much I wish we could meet._

Reply: _I don't know…not anytime soon. I'm not ready yet._

Damian: _I'm not some creeper, I promise._

Reply: _Damian, you know it's more than that. I know you're not…it still just doesn't seem right. I don't know how to explain it. Also…I told Cat about you and she made me promise not to meet you. Not yet at least._

Damian: _Wow. And I thought Cat was a nice girl._

Reply. _She is! She's a total sweetheart! She just wants the best for me. We're practically sisters. She's just being protective and she worries about every little thing._

Damian: _…I guess Cat seems like a great girl._

Reply: _She is, I promise. She's so unique. Like her favorite sweets are Red-Velvet Cupcakes, so she dyed her hair the same color. No one else has the same color hair, I swear! She's really pretty too. She's short and has big brown eyes. Like I'm not being weird or anything, but she is practically a perfect girl. She's nice and always cares about others. She's so innocent and she never does anything wrong._

Damian: _Hmm, yes, you do think much of her, don't you? She sounds like a beautiful young lady. She also sounds very important to you…_

Reply: _She is. She's my best friend. I'm proud to have her as a friend. I don't think I'd be stable today if she wasn't around to keep me under control. Haha. So you can't blame me for wanting to keep my promise to her._

Damian: _I guess not. I better go, my class is about to start._

Reply: _Same here, bye._

Jade didn't receive a reply as the teacher came in and she put her phone in her pocket.

When she thought about it…

Did she just give way too much information away about Cat?

Jade looked to Cat, who was in the row in front of her, but one seat over. Cat was listening intently to the lecture, twirling her hair with her pointer finger, and looked absolutely clueless to the world around her.

Jade gulped.

Did she just put her best friend in danger?

* * *

**Good going, Jade…and also, take note that Jade is very OOC (out of character) in this fic.  
**

**LittleMissVictorious, VictoriousForever10, CourtsxBatFan, sshaw101, dancerforlife, Chipy8910, anon, clackdawmon, AppleFlame12, Blue Penguin Lightening, AJ Kenobi **_(Update your new story. I like it :) it's unique), _**crabsareamazing14, ec4lewis, Glittergirl123, CupcakePeaceLove, MariaLuvsYew: **Thank you guys for reviewing :) I can already tell this one is going to be a hit :) Keep reviewing :) Excuse my overuse of smiley faces…bad habit.


	3. He Found Her

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Three**

**He Found Her**

…

It's been a few days since Jade practically revealed Cat's appearance to Damian and it's begun to scare her. Damian hasn't texted her or IM'd her. Jade stayed close to Cat during school and tried to stay at her house as much as possible. Beck was trying to ask her why and if his girlfriend was okay, but Jade shrugged him off and ignored it. Jade couldn't help, but kick herself over and over. How stupid could she get? How could she describe Cat in great detail? She didn't understand it. Sure, she was jealous of Cat being flawless in every way, but she didn't think she was so envious she would think about it like that.

Oh, god, she had the worst feeling ever.

She didn't want to tell Cat. The redhead would panic on her and probably tell Beck, who'd strangle Jade to death for doing such a thing. Beck was overprotective of Cat, so if someone put his girl in danger, it just wouldn't be pleasant.

Everyone stepped out of Jade's truck after she parked in a good spot at the BF Wang's restaurant. It was a Saturday night and Cat's 17th birthday, so they wanted to celebrate with her by taking her to dinner at her favorite place. They walked in and Beck had already made reservations ahead of time, so they were immediately seated, unlike everyone in the waiting area.

They were dressed for such an occasion to the nice restaurant. The boys with their nice dressy shirts and slacks, while the girls had beautiful dresses. Tori had on a thick halter top, purple dress, that was satin and went to her knees, and ended with tall high heels. Jade had on a one shoulder cocktail dress that went above her knees, fitting her figure perfectly, and it was pure black, with black high heels. Cat's dress was embroider at the chest that was strapless, with the waist down frilly and it was a baby pink color. Cat's hair was up in the ponytail unlike the other girls. Beck hated the fact Cat's dress stopped at the mid-thigh.

Beck pulled Cat's seat out for her and then sat next to her. Cat squealed with excitement as the waiter handed them their menus. "I love BF Wangs!"

"Yes, Lil' Red, we heard you." Andre chuckled.

Jade tried to keep in conversation, but she noticed some older guy staring directly at Cat…she rubbed her lips together. If Beck saw that guy staring at his girlfriend, it would definitely turn very ugly.

"What are you getting, Jade?" Cat asked her best friend.

Jade snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the menu. "Uhhh…Orange Chicken, I guess."

"Ooh, yummy!" Cat giggled. "This is the best birthday ever."

"And to think, you haven't even been given your presents yet." Tori told her from across the table.

After they received their drinks, Beck stood up from his chair. "I'd like to make a toast." He said in a professional voice. The gang laughed, but raised their cups like Beck did. "Today is a sacred day. Today, May 14th, is my precious girlfriend's birthday." Beck looked to Cat, who was blushing. "Cat, you've been such a great girlfriend and friend to us all. We wouldn't make it without you, girl. To Cat!"

"To Cat!" The rest yelled as Cat was embarrassed. They all hit each other's glasses gently before taking a drink.

Cat looked to the grinning Beck, who sat back down. "I'm going to get you back for that." She told him cutely.

Beck leaned over and kissed her lips. "I can't wait."

After eating their dinner and talking, Beck asked for the check. "Someone already paid for your check, sir." The waiter said to them.

The group's eyes widened.

"What?" Beck gawked. "Who?"

"That gentleman over- oh, where'd he go?" The waiter pointed to an empty table in the corner, with food still there and a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Well…he must've left. He said that the redhead deserved it since it was her birthday."

Jade wanted the throw up.

That was the table the creepy guy was sitting at.

Cat clapped her hands together. "Ooh, then let's go shopping instead!" They could always count on Cat to make things brighter.

The man paying the check left their minds as the boys groaned. "Man, we hate shopping." Robbie whined.

"Yeah, I hate carrying the bags." Andre pouted.

Tori patted his shoulder. "It happens. Let's get out of here and go to the Beverly Center!"

Jade went with them, of course, but…something wasn't right.

As they walked down the halls of the busy shopping mall, stopping at stores every now and then to buy something they saw, Jade was loosening up a little. Cat was safe. She was with her, Beck, and Andre. Her protectors. Tori and Robbie were nice and all, but they weren't good at standing up for themselves, so how could they protect Cat? They couldn't. Suddenly, Cat ran into someone and almost fell to the floor. The man made a grunt. Cat squeaked. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was so distracted!" Cat apologized with a heavy heart to the taller man.

The man turned to her, with his piercing green eyes, pale skin, and windbreaker jacket and baseball cap. "It's fine." He said in a deep voice and a grin. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sorry for anything."

Cat blushed. "Thank you."

Jade panicked as she ran to Cat and pushed her away. "We better hurry, Cat." She looked at the man as they walked away.

It was the same man who was at the restaurant, staring at Cat.

Jade almost burst into tears.

Everything was getting overwhelming for her and the fear in her veins wouldn't leave.

Once they put the shopping bags and everyone in the truck, Jade began to drive everyone home. Cat was next to her in the middle front seat, leaning her head on Beck's shoulder, holding his hand. She was half-asleep. Andre, Robbie, and Tori were in the backseat, in absolute silence, doing their own thing. Jade was maneuvering through the busy streets of downtown when her phone made a _'ding'_ sound as if she had a text message. She quickly opened her phone and read the message.

Damian: _I found her, Jade. And I want her._

Jade's heart almost stopped.

"JADE!" Beck yelled, immediately wrapping his arms around Cat.

Jade slammed on the breaks in effort to not hit the car in front of her, but she did, making a crashing noise. She groaned. Her first fender bender…

Tori kicked the back of Jade's seat as Cat cried to Beck from the scare. "This is why we do not text and drive at the same time, Jade!"

Jade couldn't listen.

She ran her fingers through her hair.

Damian found her…

And he wanted Cat.

* * *

**LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, sshaw101, Princesscupcake18, VictoriousForever10, Sabrina, crabsareamazing14**_ (Lol, I love your penname. So random.), _**chipy8910, zevuebadecabbietandreseddie **_(Yes, I have the knack for making everyone come to the dark side of liking "Bat" couples. I'm horrible, I know :) lol)_**, xXxCharley, Glittergirl123, Xx-crazy-sorry-xX, AJ Kenobi, NZGirl25, AppleFlame12: **Thank you guys for the reviews :) yes, yes, this story will be a hit! Yay! I'm glad! I was so nervous to post this story, but now I'm glad I did! Keep reviewing!


	4. The New Tutor

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Ariana's Song  
**

…

**Chapter Four**

**The New Tutor**

…

The next Monday, the gang was fine and back to normal, not judging Jade as much as she thought they would. Not that she cared. She was still freaking out. Damian was here and he knew where Cat was. It made her so sick to her stomach and she didn't leave Cat's side.

"I'm so excited!" Cat squealed after finishing her salad.

Beck chuckled. "You really are excited for these flute lessons, huh?"

"Yes!" Cat was bouncing in her seat. "I want to know ALL the instruments like Andre does!"

"Lil' Red, you already beat me there." Andre told her. "You know the guitar, clarinet, violin, piano, the harp, and you're still rocky on the drums, but you know them."

"Yes, but you know guitar, piano, drums, saxophone, and trumpet. Along with the French horn!" Cat exclaimed.

"That just goes to show we're music geniuses." Andre said proudly.

"Yay!" Cat said, taking another sip of her soda.

Jade, still nervous, cleared her throat. "Where are the lessons?"

"My house." Cat said after taking a spoonful of her vanilla pudding in her mouth. "He's not expensive at all either! His resume was impressive –as my daddy told me- and he's not charging us an arm and a leg –as my mother put it- so we're kind of excited to meet him." Suddenly she squealed. "I love pudding!"

Beck laughed. "That's why I bought it for you, girl." He loved seeing her happy.

"So this guy is professional at the flute?" Tori asked to Cat.

Cat nodded. "His resume shows he knows almost everything. He said he wants to see my harp playing, since he's never seen one up close, but otherwise he knows everything else."

"Really?" Andre hummed. "Maybe I'll look him up some time. Show him a thing or two." He raised his eyebrows up and down. "We'll see who's the real master."

Cat giggled.

As the gang continued talking, Jade was in her own little world again.

Why does she keep having these bad feelings?

Later on, at Cat's home, the doorbell rang and Cat squealed. "He's here!" She ran to the door, leaving her mother and father in the living, laughing at her silliness. They loved their daughter so much. She was their pride and joy. Cat opened the door and smiled brightly at the tall man…who she thought she's met or at least seen somewhere else…hmmm…she shook it off and held her hand out. "Hi! I'm Caterina!"

The man nodded, shaking her hand. "Hello, Caterina. I'm **Damian**."

Cat didn't like his hand…it was cold. She invited him in and led him to the living room, where her parents were. He had his briefcase and flute box. Cat's parents shook his hand before they all sat down. Mr. Valentine smiled. "Damian, huh? Strong name."

Damian nodded. "I like to consider myself a strong person, Mr. Valentine."

"So how long have you been playing the flute?" Cat's mother asked.

"The flute was the second instrument I ever learned to play." Damian told her. "The first was the trombone." He chuckled. "That was an instrument."

"I bet." Mr. Valentine laughed with him. "Those must be heavy on your shoulder."

"They are." Damian agreed. "I know many instruments, because I feel that music is just a great, soothing therapy. It calms my mind and spirit. Also, it's made me quite popular and famous. I've traveled the world."

Cat's squeaked with joy.

Her mother looked to her daughter. "Yes, our darling Caterina is such a musical angel. She's a natural at everything."

Cat blushed.

"She's a beautiful girl too." Damian added. "Spitting image of you, Mrs. Valentine."

Now Mrs. Valentine blushed.

"Yes, these are my two perfect girls here, Damian." Cat's father agreed with pride. "And my wife's words are right. Caterina is our precious angel, who can do anything she sets her mind to. We've tried to enter her in beauty pageants too, but she won't do them."

"I don't see why not." Damian replied. "You'd win every one with your sweet attitude and stunning appearance." He looked back to Mr. Valentine. "I'm sure you have trouble keeping the boys away, huh?"

"Her boyfriend, Beck Oliver, does that well for me." He chuckled. "The boy is quite protective of her, so I trust him with my little princess."

"Can we see you play your flute, Damian?" Cat's mother suddenly asked.

Damian nodded. "Certainly, ma'am." He took out the flute and put it together. "Caterina, what is your favorite song?"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande. Why?" Damian hummed and then put his lips on the flute. He started playing the instrumental to the song Cat was talking about. Cat was in awe. When she knew Damian was at a certain verse, she sang along. "_**You don't have to be a billionaire  
You don't have to have much to show how much care  
Like give a wink, give a kiss  
Like give a little happiness  
Like like like**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Hey yeah yeah**_  
_**If we give a little love**_  
_**Maybe we can change the world**_  
_**I said**_  
_**Hey yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Hey yeah yeah**_  
_**Sing it if you're with me**_  
_**All you boys and all you girls**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_  
_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_  
_**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world…"**_

Cat stopped when Damian took the flute away from his lips. "That was wonderful playing!"

"Yes, it was." Mr. Valentine agreed. "You're hired."

Damian smirked a little. "Why thank you. I feel quite honored to get the chance to work with such a singer that sounds like she should join the choir of angels."

Cat blushed again.

"Yes, she's our little princess." Mrs. Valentine cooed.

Mr. Valentine stood up. "You start tomorrow, Mr. Damian."

"Thank you." He shook Cat's parents' hands before turning to Cat. "Miss Caterina." He took her hand and gave it a kiss with a small bow and then left.

Cat took her hand and rubbed it.

His lips were so cold…and lifeless.

* * *

**Sophiaaa, CatPowers, ec4lewis, sshaw101, Midnight13, Mistyflower68, Angel-DemonPrincess12, kikigirl4321, Writersblock1996, Jadiee, chipy8910, CourtsxBatFan, nially hills, Blue Penguin Lightening, sagejohnsen, LittleMissVictorious, anon, MariaLuvsYew, Glittergirl123, TheDreamer006, AJ Kenobi, AppleFlame12, and Robin Is My Boy: **Wow! Look at those reviewers! You guys are awesome! If I could give you guys one of the chocolate chip cookies I just baked for my injured brother, I would, but I can't…sorry. Oh well. Anyways, I'm so excited you guys love the story! Yay! The suspense is building (hence the genre), so see you guys next chapter!


	5. Don't Hurt Her

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Five**

**Don't Hurt Her**

…

The next day, Jade entered Sikowitz's classroom for the first class of the day and she was quite anxious to hear about Cat's lesson. She raised an eyebrow. Apparently so were the rest of their friends. Beck was sitting next to Cat, as usual, with his arm draped around her shoulders, listening to her. Robbie stood next to Beck's chair, listening. Andre was sitting on a chair, backwards, in front of the redhead. Tori had pulled her chair up and was sitting next to Cat. Jade walked up. "What's all the commotion about?"

Cat squealed. "My music tutor is wonderful! My parents really liked him. He played his flute and he played my favorite song, Put Your Hearts Up, and I sang with him, and he was so professional. His name is **Damian**-"

"_What_?" Jade suddenly interrupted in a sharp tone. "His name is _what?"_

Cat blinked innocently. "Damian."

Jade went pale and walked out of the classroom, making the others wonder what the heck that was all about. After she exited the classroom, Jade took off in a run and pushed the girls' bathroom door open, running to the nearest open stall, violently puking her breakfast out. She was sobbing as well. This couldn't be happening. Damian was getting TOO close to Cat. He was at her house? Jade puked again at the thought.

Cat was in danger.

But what could she do?

Sure, she could call the police, but would they believe her? No. Never in a million years. She didn't want it revealed that she stupidly told Damian everything about her best friend. Not to mention, her parents would kill her if they knew she was talking to someone online. She was in a bind here. She left the toilet and leaned against the nearest wall, holding her stomach. The last thing she wanted was Cat to be harmed…it was the last thing anybody wanted!

Beck would murder her if he knew that she was the reason his girlfriend was hurt. Andre, Tori, and Robbie would hate her forever…not that she cared, but still…the school would shun her. But does that really matter? Is her social life more important than Cat's safety? No! Of course it's not! But again…what can she do?

The door creaked open. "Jade?" Jade winced. Cat's innocent little voice. She sighed deeply and stood up, leaving the stall. She walked out and Cat gasped. "Jade, what's wrong?"

Jade looked in the mirror as she went to the sink. Her mascara was ruined, her face was red and puffy from crying, and she looked horrible. Jade didn't answer as she cleaned her face, washed out her mouth, redid her makeup, and sighed out her stress.

She looked over to Cat's worried face.

"I'm fine, Cat." She said in a monotone voice. "I'll…I'll be okay. But…you know you're my best friend, right?"

Cat's eyes widened. She wasn't used to Jade being so friendly and open all the time. "Yes, Jade, I know that. Are you sure you're okay?"

Jade shrugged. "It's probably the stress of school and crap. Come on. Let's get back to class."

Cat was still concerned, but nodded. "Kay-kay."

At lunchtime, they all sat at a table and Cat's phone buzzed. She opened it and pouted. Beck nudged her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Cat sighed. "My parents just went on a last-minute business trip to Vegas."

Jade's heart froze. "So…so they won't be there during your lessons?"

Cat blinked and then made an 'o' with her lips. "I better remind them of that, huh?"

Beck looked worried, not wanting his girlfriend to be alone with an older man they didn't know. He continued to munch on his ravioli, talking to Andre. After Cat pressed send on her message, Robbie put a hand on her shoulder. "Cat, if you would like, I could come on over after school and keep you company?"

Beck's head turned sharply in Robbie's direction. "Rob, get your hand off my girlfriend." He growled.

Cat's phone buzzed. She opened it and shrugged. "They said it's okay to have him over for an hour and the money for the lessons is on the living room table." Beck ran his hands down his face, not liking the idea. "Hey, do you guys want to come over after my lessons?" Cat asked the group. "I don't like being home alone. So after Damian leaves, can you guys be there?"

"Totally!" Tori immediately answered. "I love movie nights! I'll bring the popcorn!"

Andre chuckled. "I'm in."

Beck nodded. "I'd love to, babygirl." He kissed her head.

Robbie smirked. "Count me in, Cat. I'll bring whatever you want."

"Um, Cat, do you want me to be there during your lessons?" Jade asked, still nervous.

Cat frowned. "Aw, Jade, I wish, but in Damian's resume, he asked for friends or any distractions to not be present in the house."

Jade's fists clenched under the table. Damian wanted Jade out of the house.

As the others continued talking, Jade took out her cell phone, sending a message to Damian.

_-If you hurt her, you'll be sorry.-_

The bell rang and everyone stood up, grabbing their trash and bags, heading back inside. Jade's phone buzzed.

Damian: _-I'd like to see you try…-_

Jade ran to the bathroom to puke again.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness. The rest of the chapters will be this length…to add to the suspense, you know? I changed the last chapters SOOOO I'm going to drive ya'll CRAZY with suspense to the point you'll wish you can come through the computer and strangle me.**

**MariaLuvsYew, Sage Johnsen, xKatieDx, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee **_(If Jade tells the cops, then the story is over…and I don't think you guys want that just yet, right? Lol), _**Glittergirl123 **_(I'm an expert at baking (except this one time, but that's the past) BUT when it comes to cooking…I suck. I bake GREAT cookies!), _**osnapitzari, xScreamingxAngelx, AJ Kenobi, chipy8910, sshaw101, Cat's friend, anon, AppleFlame12, Robin Is My Boy: **Thanks for reviewing :) I'm waiting on a few more reviews for the other two stories before I post their next chapters. Sad, but true. It must be done. Keep reviewing! I'm glad everyone likes the story! Yes, it's "creepy", but online predators are meant to be creepy. Haha. Review and cheer me up! I was turned down a manager position at my work, so I'm very sad…BYE!


	6. Stolen

**LittleMissVictorious, Sharene28, CourtsxBatFan, TheDreamer006, Jadiee, Bosssause **_(Yes, I am a girl. My brother Izzy is a boy. We're co-writer's on this sight. I don't answer the age question, but I'll give you a hint: I can't legally drink yet.)_**, anon, AJ Kenobi, Angel-DemonPrincess12, AppleFlame12, sshaw101, Robin Is My Boy, MariaLuvsYew, Glittergirl123: **Hi, guys :) Thanks for all the reviews :) They cheered me up since I'm totally depressed about not getting the manager position at my work…very, very bummed. I'm so depressed, I'm starving myself. I haven't eaten yesterday and today...pathetic. :( Thanks again!

* * *

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Six**

**Stolen**

…

Cat was setting her flute up with two chairs, since they needed to be sitting straight while playing when the doorbell rang. 4:00 sharp. Just on time. She ran to the front door and opened it, with Damian standing there, with a creepy grin. "Hi!" Cat greeted. "Come in! I hope you don't mind, but my parents had to take a business trip last minute, so it's just me and you for today."

With Damian facing away from her, he smirked. "Oh…really?" He turned to her. "Well, that's too bad. I loved seeing your parents. But more concentration, right?"

Cat nodded. "I guess so."

They walked into the living room and Damian showed Cat how to put the flute together, sitting close to her. Cat cringed. It was just too close for comfort. After a good twenty minutes of learning, Damian nodded. "You're getting this quickly, Caterina."

Cat let out a smile. "Thanks! Do you want a bottle of water?"

"I'd love one." Damian said and Cat stood up and went to the kitchen. He stood up after her, silently following her. When Cat was reaching in the fridge to get the waters, his hand suddenly grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her out, slammed the fridge door shut, and pushed her against it. Cat screamed, but he slapped his hand over her mouth. "Scream again and I'll duck tape your mouth shut." He threatened. "Understand?"

Cat nodded, bursting into tears.

**Meanwhile**, Jade sat in her bedroom, rocking back and forth on her bed, tears streaming down her face. It was only 4:23. 37 minutes left of Cat's lesson with _Damian_. The thought of Damian in Cat's home, practically close to her was terrifying. She had a bad feeling. She just had a bad feeling. Something was seriously wrong. Her heart was pounding, she was beginning to get clammy, and her stomach was in knots. She felt the need to puke again. Something was wrong. Jade grabbed her keys and purse, leaving the room. As she ran towards her car, she managed to attempt to call Cat.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…HI! I couldn't answer my phone! I'll call you back though! BYE!_

**Beep…**

"Cat, it's me, um, I'm just…I'm just checking on things. I don't know why, but…look, call me back ASAP." And Jade hung up, tears coming to her eyes.

Something was wrong.

Instead of going to Cat's, Jade went somewhere else that maybe could help her. She parked in front of the driveway, running up to the RV, and yanking the door open, running in.

Beck looked from the couch, as he was working on homework, in alarm. "Jade, what the-"

"I think I made- no, no, I KNOW I made a huge mistake!" Jade said in tears. "I put Cat in danger!"

With that last part, Beck dropped his books to the ground and stood up, glaring at her. "Where is she?" He growled, but his eyes showed much worry and fear for his sweet girlfriend.

"I think, maybe, she's at home, but she won't answer my phone calls." Jade sobbed. "Beck, I've been seeing someone online, okay? And I told Cat, who told me to not meet him! I told him that, and…and…"

Beck was losing his patience. "AND WHAT?"

"And I stupidly told him about Cat…I don't know why, but I told him about her red hair and stuff…I wasn't thinking, you know?" Jade explained, having a hard time breathing.

"Who is this guy, Jade?" Beck snarled. "Answer me now!"

Jade looked up at his angry face. "Her music tutor. **Damian.**" Beck grabbed his car keys, racing out the door. Jade followed him. "I'm going with you!"

"I don't care!" Beck snapped as he harshly started his car.

Jade barely had enough time to get in before he peeled out of the driveway, almost hitting her truck, and speeded down to the road to Cat's. "I've been selfish, Beck! I didn't want to tell anyone because…because I didn't want people to judge me!"

"So you let Cat's life- oh my god, you're heartless!" Beck slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "How do you know this is the same guy?"

"The text messages." She answered, taking out her phone. "Every time I suspected a person was him, he'd text me and confirms it. He texted me after he bumped into her at the mall-"

"THAT WAS HIM?"

"Yes, and he texted me and told me he wanted her." Jade sobbed. "And then today, after Cat was telling us all about her lessons, I texted him and told him not to hurt her or else he'd be sorry, and he texted back that he'd like to see me try."

"Oh god." Beck went pale. "Call the police! CALL THEM NOW!"

"Okay!" Jade took out her phone, but they pulled up to Cat's. "Can I wait until-"

"Yes, fine, let's just get in there!" Beck stepped out, so did Jade, not bothering to close the car doors. "Why isn't there a car here?" Beck asked as they ran up to the front door. He turned it open and it was unlocked so he ran in there. He went straight to the living room as Jade went to the kitchen. She screamed. Beck ran in and gasped.

A message on the kitchen wall read: _I Always Get What I Want, Jade_ and he knew exactly what it was written in…_blood._

Beck backed up as Jade dialed 9-1-1 on her cell phone. "No…" He mumbled out. "No…please…please, no." He slid down the nearest wall. "Not her…" Tears came out of his eyes. "Not my girl." As Jade waited for the operator, he looked to her with betrayal and desperation. "Why would you hurt us like this?"

Jade burst into tears once again as she spoke with the person over the phone. "Please, help." Jade whimpered. "My best friend's been kidnapped."

* * *

**Just because I'm an evil author to you guys right now, lol, here's a preview of the next chapter: Jade's Interrogation**

"And then you decided to give almost every physical detail of Caterina to him!" Detective Carter slammed his hand on the table, startling Jade. "What motive was that, Jade? Were you trying to get your friend kidnapped?"

"NO!" Jade screamed, as she was getting quite alarmed by his question and accusations. It wasn't helping being in the cold room, with only a single light over the metal table before her. She was glad he was blocking her view of the one way window, because she didn't even want to look at herself. She was getting intimidated and scared. "Never!"

"Your best friend's records show she's a straight 'A' student, active in the student body and activities, plays many instruments, the sweetest girl known to mankind, and physically has no flaws, as most put it." Carter taunted. "And…also…she's _dating your Ex_."

Jade's eyes widened. "I know where you're going with that! No, I don't hold a grudge for that!"

"You were with Mr. Oliver for over 2 years and suddenly you two break up. Two months later, he and Caterina began dating." Carter pointed out. "That must've really angered you."

"Cat asked my permission first before she said yes!" Jade told him in complete desperation. "I said I was fine with it!"

"You go to an acting school, Jade." Carter said. "You're a great actress, with how many plays you've always been in with the lead role. You can lie." He sneered. "You're a _suspect_, Jade. You had a motive to purposely wanting your best friend kidnapped, tortured, and possibly _murdered_…"

Jade sat back in her seat, sobbing violently.

**(I'm totally horrible, huh? I did warn you guys you'd want to strangle me for the suspense.)**


	7. Jade's Interrogation

**C, GreatIceDragon, TheDreamer006, anonypoo, CourtsxBatFan, Angel-DemonPrincess12, sshaw101, Chamorrita, zeviebadecabbietandreseddie, Sharene28, Jadiee, Glittergirl123, Robin Is My Boy, MariaLuvsYew, Chipy8910, xScreamingxAngelx, Sage Johnsen **_(I was in the middle of Target when I read your review on my email through my iphone…and I burst out laughing. Yup, people thought I had gone coo-coo bananas.)_**, AJ Kenobi, AppleFlame12: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! They were so funny, some of them! Especially "Sage Johnsen's" lol. Anywhoo, review again! Please? :) but read the chapter first…

* * *

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Seven**

**Jade's Interrogation**

…

Jade was sitting in a totally different room than Beck and the others…

She was in a real life interrogation room. She had been waiting for over two hours to be questioned. There was a one-sided window before her and she watched herself. She looked like a mess. Hell, she was a mess. Her best friend, who was the most innocent soul on the planet, was kidnapped by a sickening pervert and it was all her fault.

Suddenly the door opened and Jade saw a detective there, coming in with a manila folder in his hands. He dropped the folder harshly on the table before Jade. He walked up and set both his hands on the chair across from her, but he made no motion to sit down. Jade stared at him, while attempting not showing fear of him at the same time. The single spotlight on her face wasn't helping the nervousness though.

He cleared his throat. "Detective James Carter. You're Jade West?"

Jade nodded timidly. "Yes, sir."

He sighed. "We were able to get a hold of Caterina's parents. They're on their way back now."

"Any leads on Cat?" Jade asked in a broken voice.

"No." Carter said in a harsh voice. "Besides the description you gave us of the man, and the parents of Caterina say they can give a description too. We sent it out to every police station in California, Nevada, Oregon, and the Mexican Border. We also sent out the picture Caterina's boyfriend had in his wallet of Caterina. And all we have is the kidnapper's name is Damian. And you were dating him online."

Jade glared. "It wasn't dating! We were just friends talking!"

"Oh really?" Carter shot back. He opened his folder and showed Jade print outs. "These are all the IM conversations and text messages you two have sent back and forth for the past month! This is not friendship, Miss West, you two sounded in love!"

"I didn't love him though!" Jade shouted. "I swear!"

"It seems to him he thought you did." Carter said in a calmer voice. "And when you told him you didn't want to meet him in person because "Cat" said so…he didn't like that, did he?"

Jade ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "No."

"And then you decided to give almost every physical detail of Caterina to him!" Detective Carter slammed his hand on the table, startling Jade. "What motive was that, Jade? Were you trying to get your friend kidnapped?"

"NO!" Jade screamed, as she was getting quite alarmed by his question and accusations. It wasn't helping being in the cold room, with only a single light over the metal table before her. She was glad he was blocking her view of the one way window, because she didn't even want to look at herself. She was getting intimidated and scared. "Never!"

"Your best friend's records show she's a straight 'A' student, active in the student body and activities, plays many instruments, the sweetest girl known to mankind, and physically has no flaws, as most put it." Carter taunted. "And…also…she's _dating your Ex_."

Jade's eyes widened. "I know where you're going with that! No, I don't hold a grudge for that!"

"You were with Mr. Oliver for over 2 years and suddenly you two break up. Two months later, he and Caterina began dating." Carter pointed out. "That must've really angered you."

"Cat asked my permission first before she said yes!" Jade told him in complete desperation. "I said I was fine with it!"

"You go to an acting school, Jade." Carter said. "You're a great actress, with how many plays you've always been in with the lead role. You can lie." He sneered. "You're a suspect, Jade. You had a motive to purposely wanting your best friend kidnapped, tortured, and possibly _murdered_…"

Jade sat back in her seat, sobbing violently.

"Your records are…interesting." Carter said. "A violent attitude, angry, rude, and inconsiderate. You're a bully to the weaklings. You're a bright girl from what it says education wise, but personality doesn't shine a lot of light here for you. Your friend, Robbie Shapiro, says that you constantly bully him. Tori Vega says you always torture her and have plotted to kill her a few times. Andre and Beck didn't have much to defend on, but they did say you have said harsh and horrible things to Caterina." He glared at her. "More motive."

Jade shook her head, unable to fathom what was happening.

"I also have your financial records here." Carter put in front of Jade a print out of her bank account transactions. "You took out 5oo dollars of your account on the day of Caterina's birthday."

Jade looked up at him with confusion. "So?"

"You told Mr. Oliver that you saw him at the mall and he bumped into Caterina." He leaned over the table. "Did you happen to slip the money to him as payment so he could kidnap your friend?"

Jade clenched her eyes shut. "NO!" She panicked. "I took that money out because it was Cat's birthday! I had bought her Juicy Couture purse, because that's her favorite store! Those purses aren't exactly cheap, you know? AND then I thought we were all splitting the check at BF Wangs, but Damian paid for that secretly!" Jade froze, realizing her mistake of what she just revealed. She just dug herself a deeper hole that she can't get out of.

"What?" Carter put a hand up to shut Jade up. "You saw him at BF Wang's?"

Jade gulped. "Yeah…he was staring at Cat the whole time."

Carter took his pointer fingers and rubbed his temples as he began pacing. "Okay…this is NOT looking good for you, Miss West. Not at all." He tried to calm himself so he wouldn't lose control. "I'm absolutely convinced, and so is everyone else, that YOU had a strong involvement in Caterina's kidnapping!"

"BUT I DIDN'T!" Jade screamed out. "I love Cat like she is my little sister! I'd do anything to protect her!"

"THAT is a bunch of bull-crap! If you wanted her safe, YOU would've reported this in the first place!" Cater yelled at her. "Just admit it! You were feeling pure jealously of Caterina! Feeling inferior to her! And you didn't like that, did you?" Carter leaned over the table again. "You wanted Damian to take Caterina…didn't you? You wanted her out of the picture so you could get your popularity you wanted AND Beck Oliver back in your arms."

Jade whimpered, feeling trapped. "No…no, I didn't. I never want anything to happen to Cat."

"Beck Oliver said you came to his RV in panic, saying over and over that you made a mistake." Carter told her. "That mistake was you wanted to have Caterina hurt, but you regretted it then, didn't you?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU REPORT THIS TO THE POLICE SOONER?"

Jade stumbled with her words. "I didn't want to be judged! My parents would've been sicken with me, and my school would shun me, and Cat would've never forgiven me for saying anything about her to the guy she didn't want me talking to in the first place!"

Carter scoffed. "So…you're life meant more to you than your friend's life?" Jade wanted to answer, but had none, knowing she would never be able to convince him otherwise. "You're a piece of work, West. I wish we could arrest you, but unfortunately, we would need more proof that you have an involvement in her kidnapping." Carter told her. "Your parents are here to pick you up. Don't leave the city." And with that, Carter put the papers back in the folder and left the room, the door slamming behind him.

Jade put a hand to her mouth, sobbing.

Once she was released to her parents, her step-mother had her hands on Jade's arms gently, leading her out as her father was behind them. She walked by a room, an office, and saw Beck inside of it. Carter was in there, probably explaining Jade's words. Suddenly, Beck broke down into violent sobs and tears, with his mother beside him, comforting him, while his father was gripping the chair behind his son.

Jade prayed they find Cat.

She'd never forgive herself if Cat was hurt.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA (Digidestend Angel): My favorite genre of music is Country :) What's yours?**


	8. The Phone Call

**Sage Johnsen, MariaLuvYew, Sshaw101, Catlover10808, OliviaJayne, CatPowers **_(THAT WAS DISGUSTING!), _**Ariana-Elizabeth **_(You'll doe? Or did you mean die?), _**Sharene28, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, NeonLovesYou, TheDreamer006, Scarlett xo, Jadiee, Xx-crazy-sorry-xX, thatrandomgirl, AJ Kenobi, CupcakePeaceLove, xScreamingxAngelx, Robin Is My Boy, Chipy8910, Glittergirl123, and AppleFlame12: **Thanks everyone for reviewing :) and if you want the suspense to stop or everything to be happy anytime soon for this story…oops?

* * *

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Eight**

**The Phone Call**

…

Two weeks passed by slowly and painfully…

Every soul in Hollywood and close to the area was constantly searching for Caterina Valentine. Every home, every hotel room had been searched. Jade had been brought in to the police station 5 times for lineups to see if any of the men were Damian, but always no. Leads had come in to the hotline about seeing Cat, or seeing Damian, or such, but they were always false or mistaken.

Beck barely ate and had been hospitalized twice for starving himself and not getting enough sleep. He wanted to search and search for his sweet angel he desperately wanted to hold and never let go. Andre was almost in the same boat, his stress level through the roof and his patience gone. Robbie was a complete wreck as they searched, but amazingly, it brought peace between Beck and him so they could work together on this. Tori was devastated, staying close to her dad for comfort. She stayed home with her mother and sister most of the time, waiting by the phone.

The five of them were even excused from school, since they understood how much pain and agony they were currently in.

Cat's parents were in so much pain.

All they wanted was their precious babygirl home. They were constantly on talk shows and press conferences, begging the world to help find their little girl.

Jade was on lockdown at her house, staying in her room, blaming herself for her best friend's disappearance. Everyone else seemed to as well. She would've killed herself, not being able to live with herself, but she needed Cat to be okay and she wanted to know if the redhead was even…alive…also, Cat wouldn't want her to blame herself. She knew that much. She also knew…if Cat was dead…life was over for everyone.

The moon had risen and it was shining directly into Jade's room through her large window. Jade looked out and sniffled. "Cat…be okay, please." Her voice cracked. "Please."

_Ring…ring…_

The number was blocked.

"Hello?" Jade answered lifelessly.

"_Jade?"_

Jade's heart almost came to a complete halt. "Cat?"

"_Jade…help. He touched me. He hurt me."_ Her voice was so broken. _"I want to go home."_

"Where are you?" Jade asked in desperation.

"_I don't know…I'm in a basement and it's so cold. I can't see anything. It's so dark. He left his cell phone down here when he dropped it. He'll kill me if he knew I was on it…that's why I called. I hope he kills me."_

Jade burst into tears. "Cat, don't say that!"

"_Jade, I don't want him to hurt me anymore. I feel dirty and bad. Can you tell my parents that I love them? And tell Beck that he was my dream come true? And Jade…I've seen the news. Don't blame yourself for this, okay?"_

Jade sobbed violently. "Cat, I'm going to find you. I'm going to have the police trace the call and we'll come get you!"

"_Hurry then…I think he's coming back. Bye, Jade. I love you." _The line went dead.

Jade immediately pulled out Detective Carter's number and prayed he'd answer quickly.

Jade's parents took her to the police station, where Beck met her there. He had lost so much weight and skin color, looking like he hadn't slept since the day Cat was taken from him. The police were everywhere in a hurry. Detective Carter came up. "We're tracing the call now."

Beck turned to Jade. "What'd she say?"

"Well…she told me to tell you she loves you and you were her dream come true." Jade told him shyly. "She said he'd kill her if he knew she called on his cell phone…which is why she called. She wants him to kill her because he's…he's…"

Beck had wide eyes with tears. "Not my babygirl…" He mumbled, looking away from the Goth.

Suddenly a woman ran in. "Detective Carter!" She shouted from across the room, making everyone freeze. "They're in the woods!"

Carter and a few other policemen ran out, demanding Cat's parents, Beck, and Jade to stay put…now all they could do was wait.

Beck took out his phone, updating the others on the situation.

Jade dropped her head in her hands and cried. "Oh, God, please let them make it in time."

As the police headed to where the GPS was taking them, they prepared themselves for the worst to come. After 10 minutes, they pulled up to the house in silence and stepped out of the cars in bullet proof vests and guns drawn. Detective Carter led the way. "POLICE! WE'RE COMING IN!" With that, he kicked the door open. They searched the whole house and found no trace of life. They found chains in the basement and they knew they were in the right place. "He took her somewhere." He mumbled. "Dammit!"

They went back to the station after searching the area.

Detective Carter walked into his office, where everyone was waiting. Cat's parents immediately stood up, as they were praying for news. He shook his head. "He took her somewhere…we lost them."

Suddenly, Cat's mother collapsed into her husband's arms. "NO!" She screamed into his chest. "NOT MY BABY! WHY? WHY MY BABY? I WANT HER HOME! I WANT HER BACK!" She looked to Jade with pure hatred. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" Her husband tried to shush her, but he glared to Jade as well. If they lost their little girl, what was the point in even going on with life? Cat was their whole world. "WE DID EVERYTHING TO KEEP HER SAFE! AND YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU LET HIM TAKE HER!"

Beck curled up in his seat, making him look fragile and weak, and was sobbing loudly, muttering Cat's name over and over.

Jade could hardly take in the sight and Mrs. Valentine's harsh, but truthful words. It was the most devastating sight she had ever seen and it was much worse than any TV show or movie scene. Jade reminded herself that this wasn't fake. This was real life.

And her best friend was still with a psychopath.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: My favorite song in the whole world (lately) is Quitter by Carrie Underwood. It reflects my past. Anybody else have a favorite song?**

**_Preview_ for Chapter 9: We Found A Body**

A knock was on Jade's bedroom door and the door opened right after. Jade was asleep in bed when her father shook her awake gently. "Jade, dear. Wake up."

Jade groaned and her eyes opened after a few seconds. She noticed the sun was barely coming up. She gasped and sat up. "Did they find Cat?"

Her dad gulped. "They…may have."

Jade's stomach dropped. "Dad…what's wrong?"

Her dad had tears in his eyes. "They found a body that matches Cat's description. Her hair is brown though, but the kidnapper could've colored her hair."

Jade slapped her hands over her mouth to hide her sobs. "Oh my god!"


	9. We Found A Body

**TheDreamer006, Sage Johnsen, CourtsxBatFan, fallspring99, Jadiee, AJ Kenobi, sshaw101, CupcakePeaceLove, CupcakePeaceLove (again?), Chipy8910, AJ Kenobi (again?), Glittergirl123, Blue Penguin Lightening, Sharene28, Ariana-Elizabeth, xScreamingxAngelx, Robin Is My Boy, and MariaLuvsYew: **Um…guys, take a look at the genre…Suspense is one of them…so there has been/will be so much suspense, it's just not funny. I'm sorry, but it must be done. (Lol, I'm sounding so serious…) ANYWAYS, thanks for the reviews :) Love them! So happy to be home from a 9 hour work shift! Time to take a nap with Nathaniel :)

**PSSSS…summary for a new story is up on our profile page :)**

* * *

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Nine**

**Found A Body**

…

A couple days later…

A knock was on Jade's bedroom door and the door opened right after. Jade was asleep in bed when her father shook her awake gently. "Jade, dear. Wake up."

Jade groaned and her eyes opened after a few seconds. She noticed the sun was barely coming up. She gasped and sat up. "Did they find Cat?"

Her dad gulped. "They…may have."

Jade's stomach dropped. "Dad…what's wrong?"

Her dad had tears in his eyes. "They found a body that matches Cat's description. Her hair is brown though, but the kidnapper could've colored her hair."

Jade slapped her hands over her mouth to hide her sobs. "Oh my god!"

"Cat's parents are out of the state, as you know, to do a press conference in San Diego." Her dad continued cautiously. "They've given permission for both you and Beck to go to the morgue and identify the body."

Jade sobbed, but nodded. She was silently praying it wasn't Cat…

…

Beck didn't bother to wipe away his silent tears that he no longer had control of. They just came down and down, never stopping. He wondered if he would ever stop crying. Probably not. He just received a call from Cat's parents…one that's going to haunt him forever. The police found a body matching Cat's description. They said the hair didn't look like it was dyed over, but stranger things have happened.

Anything's possible.

It wasn't possible for Cat to be kidnapped, but it happened. So yes, anything can happen.

Beck prayed with all his heart it wasn't his beautiful, petite girlfriend he adored and just wanted to hold her. What if it was though? He'd kill himself, that's what. He'd go home with his parents and hang himself with a sheet. He couldn't live without Cat. When he and Jade broke up, he was lost and didn't know what to do next. Cat helped him through it and he just fell in love with her. It was the most ironic thing he had ever witnessed, but it happened.

And then his heavenly dream come true was snatched from him just like that. Stolen, taken, snatched, and possibly…_murdered_?

"What if it's her?" Beck's voice croaked out as he was in the backseat of his parents' four door truck.

Beck's mother also had tears streaming down her cheeks, but tried not to cry loudly for the sake of her fragile son. "Baby, you need to pull yourself together here, okay? Cat would want you to be strong. You were her protector and her shelter, so you need to prove to her that no matter what happens to her, you'll stay that way. It may not make sense now, Beck, but it will one day. But then again, it may not be Cat."

"But she told Jade in the phone call that if Damian found her on the phone or that she had made a phone call…he'd kill her." Beck sniffled, which was the opposite of what anybody thought he would ever do. He hated sounding so helpless and pathetic, but frankly…why should he care what anybody thinks right now? "She told Jade he hoped he'd kill her because he was…hurting her…and that he touched her." Beck sobbed. "I just want to hold her!"

Beck's father reached back from the driver's seat and gave his son's knee a pat. "Beck, I know this is so hard. I couldn't possibly imagine the agony you're feeling. No one can. But listen to me: Cat needs you to be strong for her. Don't let her down."

Beck took a deep breath and his father removed his hand. "Okay." He sat up straight and stared out the window, lifelessly. "Okay."

They pulled up to the morgue, the same time Jade's parents and she arrived. They went inside, without communicating with one another, and the medical examiner came out and gave them a sympathetic smile. "Miss West, Mr. Oliver…I've seen you both on TV." She greeted them softly. "I'm Dr. Richards and I'm the medical examiner."

Jade nodded as Beck kept his hands in his pockets.

"As you've been told, the police found a body in a dumpster in the downtown Hollywood area around 3am today." Dr. Richards continued. "The body was naked and looked to be recently killed. Maybe around 10 or 11pm last night. The body matched Caterina's descriptions, but her hair is brown. It doesn't looked to have been colored, but again…things have happened." She sighed. "If you two will follow me, your parents can wait out here."

Jade and Beck silently nodded and followed her to the back.

It was cold, very cold. Autopsy freezers were all over one of the walls and there was just so much light in the room. Dr. Richards led them to one of the tables that had a body on top, covered with a sheet. "Now I do warn you that this body has a few scratches on her face." The woman told them as they stood on the other side of her. "I'm going to pull it back and if you can tell me as soon as possible if it's Caterina or not, that'd be great. Take a good look though. Are you ready?"

Beck scoffed. "No…but do it." Jade nodded in agreement.

The doctor grabbed the top of the sheet and slowly brought it down until it was laid at the body's chest.

Beck collapsed to the ground, taking deep breaths, saying "thank you, God" over and over again.

Jade sighed in relief. "It's not her. It's not Cat."

* * *

**Random Fact About DA: I was a dancer (hardcore one) from the early age of 4 years old to when I became pregnant with my firstborn son at the early age of 19. Anybody else have a sport they're in?**


	10. I Remember

**Sharene28, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, LittleMissVictorious, TheDreamer006, CupcakePeaceLove, sshaw101, AppleFlame12, CourtsxBatFan, Chipy8910, Anon, MariaLuvsYew, Glittergirl123, zeviebadecabbietandreseddie, Robin Is My Boy, Jadiee, and AJ Kenobi: **Thanks for reviewing :) the next chapter is going to be NUTS! :)

* * *

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

**A/N: **_**This writing**_ means Jade's nightmare. _This writing _is for Jade's flashback.

…

**Chapter Ten**

**I Remember**

…

A week later…

Jade laid asleep in her bed, exhausted from the day. It had been her first day back at school and she was, as expected, shunned by her classmates. She was sort of relieved when Tori and Robbie stuck by her. Beck refused to even look at her. Andre wasn't talking to anybody. Everyone at school looked tired and saddened. Jade had felt the vibe all day. Cat, somehow and someway, brought light and joy into this school with her silliness and smiles…and now that she's not here and unsafe…they just hoped and prayed she was alive.

But Jade could feel it in her heart and soul that Cat wasn't dead. It was hard to describe, but it was just there.

She flinched suddenly.

"_**JADE!" Suddenly Jade had two dainty hands covering her eyes when she was at her seat in Sikowitz's class. "Guess who? You'll never guess!" And then her lovely giggle was heard.**_

_**Jade rolled her eyes under her hands. "I'm going to go with my personal pet." **_

_**Cat removed her hands and did a cute little bark. **_

_**Suddenly Beck came up and wrapped an arm around Cat's waist. "I don't think so. My girlfriend is not a pet." He said with venom. **_

"_**Bite me." Jade hissed. **_

_**Cat sighed. "Isn't life wonderful?" **_

"_**What's gotten into you this morning?" Jade asked, a little surprised at the EXTRA happiness Cat was showing today. **_

_**Cat shrugged, still smiling brightly. "I love life! I love my boyfriend! I love school, my friends, and my best friend in the whole world!" **_

_**Jade hated it when Cat hugged her, like she was doing now, but she didn't have the heart to pull her away. **_

_**But someone else did.**_

_**Jade fell to the floor when Cat tried to hang onto her for dear life. Cat was forced to release her grip on Jade. Jade looked up and gasped. "Damian!" She screamed as she stood up. Cat was suddenly tied up to a chair with her mouth gagged. "Let her go! Leave her alone!" Jade shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "She's so innocent and pure! Why would you ruin her like this? You heartless monster!"**_

"_**I'm the heartless monster?" He chuckled evilly. "You're the one who told me all about kitty-cat here. You are the one who practically wanted me to take her."**_

"_**NO!" Jade screamed. "Just let her go!"**_

"_**Nah." He scoffed. "I think I'll do this instead." He took out a gun, putting it to Cat's head. **_

_**Cat squealed in fear. "JADE! HELP ME! PLEASE!"**_

"_**NO!" Jade screamed, reaching for the gun.**_

_**BANG!**_

"No!" Jade whispered loudly, sitting straight up in her bed. Her face was sweaty and she was confused for a moment until she turned on the lamp light next to her bed and gulped. She was still at home…and Cat was still with that psychopath. Jade mentally slapped herself. How could she get her friend kidnapped like that? HOW? Was what that detective said right? Was she so jealous of Cat that she wanted Damian to find her and take her? She curled up. "Cat."

Suddenly Jade flinched again, but this time she put her hands on either side of her head, getting a flashback.

_Jade sat at her laptop on her computer desk, absolutely bored. Even TheSlap couldn't snap her out of her boredom. She went onto a random chat…just to see what conversations she could ease drop on and laugh at everybody's sorry lives…even though that mean she didn't have a life. She shrugged it off. Who cares? _

_Ding._

_RockOut10 sent you a private chat request_

_Jade blinked. Who? She pressed accept, just to see who it was. _

_ScissorLuv: Who's this?_

_RockOut10: I saw that you weren't mingling on the sight. I didn't want to either._

_ScissorLuv: Yeah, there's a reason for that._

_RockOut10: I'm Damian._

_ScissorLuv: …my name's Jade…_

_RockOut10: LOL don't worry, I'm not some creep. Haha. _

_ScissorLuv: Anybody can be. I'm not trustworthy myself._

_RockOut10: With a penname like yours…yeah, I'll believe you on that._

_Jade smiled. He was making her laugh –inwardly-, which was rare for someone to make her feel like that. They kept talking for hours until it was around midnight. _

_ScissorLuv: Hey, I have to go. It's midnight where I am and I need to go to sleep for school tomorrow. _

_RockOut10: I wish I could go to school tomorrow. My parents are relocating to elsewhere right now. We're leaving LAS V, but I'm glad they didn't sell our condo…_

_Condo…_

_Las V…Las Vegas…_

_HOLY SHIT!_

Jade gasped. "Cat's in Las Vegas!"

She jumped out of bed, putting some jeans and boots on before grabbing her purse and cell phone. She quietly left her house and jumped into her truck, racing over to Beck's RV again. Once she arrived there, she jumped out of her truck and rushed in, slamming the door open again and turning the light on. Beck immediately groaned and jumped awake, as Andre fell off the couch from his makeshift bed. He must've spent the night at Beck's, obviously.

"Jade, what the hell do you want?" Beck asked with venom. "You are the LAST person we want to talk to."

"Would you talk to me if I told you I know where Cat is?" Jade blurted out, making the two boys freeze. "That's what I thought."

Beck walked up to Jade, his eyes in complete desperation. "Where is she, Jade? Please, please, tell me."

"Las Vegas."

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 11: We'll Die For Her**

The man with a bald head, tall, and pale skin stepped out and stared with his piercing green eyes into Andre's chocolate brown ones. "Can I help you?" He sneered out.

Andre gulped, but pulled himself together. "I was locked out of my house a few doors down. We just moved here. I left my cell phone inside and my mom isn't supposed to be back-"

"Come _inside_." The man opened the door wider, with a sickening smirk on his lips. "You may use my house phone."

Andre panicked. This wasn't part of the plan because they didn't think he'd actually go for it! When he felt vibrating from his cell phone in his pocket, which went unnoticed by the man, he went inside. The vibrating was the sign from Jade. This was **Damian**.

**Random Fact About DA: My favorite school year ever was Senior year in high school! There were only 12 seniors. No lie. Oh, the ditch days, trips, and pranks…anybody else have a favorite school year?**


	11. We'll Die For Her

**Anon, Xxxx4evaSummer, Sharene28, zeviebadecabbietandreseddie, Chipy8910, Ariana-Elizabeth, LittleMissVictorious, TheDreamer006, CourtsxBatFan, DarkLullaby, MariaLuvsYew, AJ Kenobi, sshaw101, Glittergirl123, xScreamingxAngelx, Jadiee, AppleFlame12, and Blue Penguin Lightening: **I love all your reviews…and I'm sure you're probably going to be pissed at the end of this chapter…the biggest cliffhanger I have ever done. No lie. I would apologize, but heck no! It's funny when you guys tell my sorry-butt off in your reviews! So review!

* * *

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Eleven**

**We'll Die For Her**

…

Robbie held his Pear-Pad shakily in his hands as he kept telling the Taxi driver where to go. He had hacked into the police station's database and illegally did some snooping and found out how to find Damian. Obviously Damian didn't live with his parents (or did he?), but they found a house in the city that was owned under a guy named Damian Ruiz…who was a well-known sex-offender in Las Vegas. They were going to pray that it was him.

Did they tell the police?

Nope.

Why?

Probably because they're dimwit idiots.

Okay, it's this corner you turn at and then we'll be there." Robbie said from his MapQuest.

"Wait!" Beck yelled out, startling the driver. "Just stop here at the corner." The driver nodded and pulled over. Beck paid the man and they stepped out of the taxi. Jade and Andre were with them as well, but they didn't bring Tori…she wouldn't be much of use. The only reason Robbie was with them is for his computer/hacking skills. They needed it. When the Taxi left, Beck suddenly gave Robbie his cell phone. "Call Jade or Andre if something goes down out here, or one of us will call you if we need the police. Alright?"

Robbie nodded. He regretted dearly not paying the 40 dollars a month for phone service, so he could be more of use.

"Jade, you should-"

Jade glared to Beck. "I may be a girl, but I'm no weakling. I came all this way to make things right. We need to get Cat out of that eff-ing house."

Beck sighed and shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Remember the plan. Let's move."

Andre took a deep breath as he went to the front door. He was the only one that hadn't been on TV everywhere to speak about Cat. He found it too hard to do. What's the point on going on public television if you'll just break down into tears because you miss your "Lil' Red" so much? So they were using him to keep Damian distracted, but first Beck and Jade hid on the side of the house before they could sneak in through the back. They had to make sure it was Damian.

Andre rang the door bell, saying a silent prayer.

The door unlocked and opened.

Here goes everything.

The man with a bald head, tall, and pale skin stepped out and stared with his piercing green eyes into Andre's chocolate brown ones. "Can I help you?" He sneered out.

Andre gulped, but pulled himself together. "I was locked out of my house a few doors down. We just moved here. I left my cell phone inside and my mom isn't supposed to be back-"

"Come inside." The man opened the door wider. "You may use my house phone."

Andre panicked. This wasn't part of the plan because they didn't think he'd actually go for it! When he felt vibrating from his cell phone in his pocket, which went unnoticed by the man, he went inside. The vibrating was the sign from Jade. This was Damian. Andre sucked it up. His Lil' Red was somewhere in this house. "Thanks, man." He looked around. It was a normal living house. There was nothing special about it. It seemed like a home for a middle class man, looking to just get by. It smelled disgusting. "Where's the phone?"

"Down the hall." Damian pointed into the hallway. "It's right there at the end. Don't go in any of the rooms."

"Of course not." Andre told him. "This isn't my house, so I'm not invading privacy. Just want to use the phone."

"Then use it."

Andre nodded and went down the hallway. What now? He picked up the phone and dialed Robbie's number. The doorbell rang. He heard Damian goes to it. He hung up the phone quietly and panicked. WHAT NOW? His heart raced. And then he heard it. Whimpers…yes, cute, weak whimpers. He ran to the door and opened it, but quietly shut it as he heard Damian yelling out the door for "hoodlums" playing Ding-Dong-Ditch on his house. He knew it was Beck or Jade helping him out.

He raced down the steps to the basement and turned the light on. What he saw made his heart drop, yet fly. "Cat!" He whispered loudly as he ran to his pale, weak friend, who's ankles were chained to the wall. "Shit." He panicked again. "I'll get you out." He took out his phone as Cat leaned onto him. Robbie answer. "Robbie, call the police. Cat's here." The door slammed open and he saw Damian's angry face. Cat screamed through her taped mouth. "NOW!" He screamed as he stood up, hanging up.

"I knew you were bad news!" Damian snarled as he grabbed the metal baseball bat in the corner.

Suddenly a glass broke upstairs.

Damian growled and ran back up the stairs.

Andre heard the door lock from the outside. "We're in trouble." Andre kneeled down to the screaming Cat. "Hold on, hang on." He let go of his tears as he attempted to get the duck tape off of Cat's mouth. He heard glass shattering, things breaking, and banging against walls upstairs above them, which was the living rom. "Oh God, I hope Jade and Beck are going to be alright."

…

"We have to get Andre out!" Beck yelled as he and Jade made it over the backyard fence and went to the backdoor. They saw Damian going into the hallway. "SHIT!" Beck yelled.

Jade grabbed the nearest chair and threw it against the glass doors, making them break into a million pieces. They ran in as they heard the basement door slam shut and lock. "Get ready!" Jade told Beck in a nervous, yet angry voice. Damian appeared from the hallway, his eyes practically red with rage. "Damian, let Cat GO!" Jade snarled at him, showing no fear. "The police are on the way! You're DONE FOR!"

Suddenly Damian ran to the couch, reached under the cushion, taking out something silver and shiny. He aimed it at Jade, who jumped.

_**BANG!**_

"OW!" Jade screamed as Beck jumped onto Damian, wrestling for the gun. Jade saw her arm grazed by the bullet. Nothing major, but it was bleeding. She shook the pain off. Beck made Damian dropped the gun, which fired a shot at the TV, shattering it. Damian made Beck get off and punched the teen in the face, making Beck's nose bleed and probably broken. Jade tried to stop Damian from rushing down to the basement with the gun, but Damian shoved her away onto the shattered glass.

Beck and Jade saw him going into the basement.

"NO!" Beck yelled as he rushed after him, Jade doing the same.

Andre saw the gun pointed at Cat, and when Damian pulled the trigger, Andre covered her and took the hit.

_**BANG!**_

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: My favorite life quote: "Has anyone noticed that everyone who is FOR abortion has already been given the chance to be born and alive?" …anybody else have a favorite quote? About life? Humor? Randomness?**


	12. I'm Really, Really Sorry

**FaeryGirlsRock, Anon, Ms. Romance, Robin Is My Boy, Lalaloopsiesaredemons, CupcakePeaceLove, sshaw101, xKatieDx **_(Oh, come on…you can't hate me :( who can hate me? Lol, I'm totally kidding. A lot of people hate me on this site.), _**Sage Johnsen, Bosssause, MariaLuvsYew, Chipy8910, NicolieTheFace **_(Easy with the language, deary), _**CPrizzle, Ariana-Elizabeth, Xx-crazy-sorry-xX, TheDreamer006, Glittergirl123, AJ Kenobi, Glittergirl123 (again), LittleMissVictorious, AppleFlame: **Thanks for the crazy reviews :) I had a long day at work and I can't sleep because Nathaniel is in a hyper mood…stupid fiancée…he let Nathaniel sleep for a long time today so now he can't sleep. Ugh! So here's an update :) Enjoy and review! The next chapter is the last.

* * *

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Twelve**

**I'm Really, Really Sorry**

…

Andre saw the gun pointed at Cat, and when Damian pulled the trigger, Andre took the hit.

_**BANG!**_

Cat screamed behind the duck tape over her mouth, which Andre was unable to get off, since it was wrapped around her head. Cat put her hands over Andre's gunshot wound on his upper shoulder. Andre was breathing heavily. "I'm fine, Cat!" He yelled, not wanting her to panic. But what happened next caused him to panic. Damian pointed the gun directly at Cat's forehead right before him. "NO!" Andre screamed.

Beck saw this and felt pure terror. "CAT!"

Jade screamed. "NO!"

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

Suddenly Damian went limp, his eyes open and he fell right on top of Cat. Cat whimpered loudly under her mouth restraints and Beck came over, rolling Damian off of her. He looked her over. She didn't have a gunshot wound. He looked up and saw a team of policemen come down the staircase. They were all holding guns. They shot him down. Just in time…any second later, Cat would be dead with a bullet hole through her head.

Andre sat up with the help of Jade and reached over to Cat. "Is she okay?" He asked Beck, hastily.

Beck nodded, holding Cat tightly. "Yeah, she's not…shot."

As everything moved in a fast pace, Jade kneeled down in front of Cat as they took Andre to the ambulance. "Cat…I'm so sorry."

Cat gave her a smile under the tape and hugged Jade. Her hair was tangled and dirty, her body covered in bruises and cuts, her dress torn up in several places, and she had no underwear on. Her ankle chains looks to be practically one with her skin, with lord only could guess how long she had them on. She lost so much weight and skin color, but it wasn't surprising. She was able to keep Cat in her arms as they cut off the chains. After though, Cat had to be taken away from her to go to the ambulance. Beck carried her up.

One policewoman looked to Jade. "Send her with one of them!" She called out. "She has a flesh wound."

Everything was moving in fast pace suddenly for Jade as they led her to the ambulance Andre was being taken in because Beck was already going with Cat. Damian was declared dead.

Good.

…

Jade and Beck were force to wait in a private waiting room while waiting on news for Cat and Andre. Robbie was on the phones, contacting everyone. They were checking Cat thoroughly and she had some harsh blows to her head by some metal object they presumed. Andre was in surgery, as they tried to get the bullet out. They reassured them that Andre wasn't in life-threatening state, so he'll be fine. He'd make a full recovery. Cat was supposed to be getting the clamps around her ankles off, which was going to hurt dearly, along with the tape over her mouth. Jade had a tight bandage over her gunshot wound, while Beck had a bandage over his broken nose and he held an icepack to his forehead where he bumped his head when he was thrown against the wall.

Jade looked to Beck, who was in deep thought. "Beck." Her voice broke, so she cleared her throat. "Beck."

Beck snapped out of it and looked to her. "What?" He had a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know you're never going to forgive me for what happened. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." Jade said with a heavy heart. "But I have to say it because next to Cat and her parents, this hurt you the most…I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Rumors are going around that I wanted Cat to get kidnapped by Damian, but I never did. I hope you don't believe that. I've been so jealous of Cat…so I couldn't help, but go into detail about her to Damian because…I needed to get that off my chest of how perfect she practically is. When I realized what I did, I tried to keep Cat safe."

"That's why." Beck interrupted. "I was always wondering why you were suddenly clingy to Cat."

"Yeah…" Jade gulped. "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want Cat to hate me or you to kill me. I didn't want to be shunned by the school or hated by my parents. I put Cat's life in danger just for my own selfish needs and wants. I thought I could keep her safe, but when I found out Damian was in her house, I knew it was out of my control. I should've gone to the police or Cat's parents right after she told me who her tutor was, but I didn't. It's my fault this happened. I hope one day you'll forgive me."

Beck sighed deeply, taking the ice pack off and running his fingers through his hair. "Jade…look, we all screw up. I'm not talking about small little things. No, I'm talking big time. I have done something serious before, so has Andre, and believe it or not, so has Cat. I'm not telling you, so don't even ask. And then Tori screwed up with throwing the shoe in the Chancellor of Yerba's eyeball. We all have done something so bad that it put someone else's life in danger. You now joined the group. Congratulations. But seriously, Jade…I guess…I guess you didn't know." He rubbed his lips together. "Jade…I forgive you."

Jade smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Beck nodded. He stood up and so did Jade as they hugged tightly. The doctor walked in and they parted, walking up to him. "How's Cat? Andre?"

The doctor looked to his two clipboards. "Andre Harris is in stable condition and is getting moved to a room as we speak. The bullet was removed and he should be allowed to leave within a week or two. Caterina Valentine is having some memory loss, missing pieces here and there of her past and maybe recent events. It was the blows to her head from a metal baseball bat that caused that. She was beaten, starved, and sexually assaulted many, many times. Her jaw is greatly damaged from being held by that strong tape too long, which it had been on since the day he kidnapped her. We have a brace in her mouth, which is causing her not to be able to talk. But she'll make a full recovery, physically, as well. Obviously, mentally and emotionally is unknown at this point."

Beck nodded as Jade let some tears fall. "Okay…okay."

"There's one other thing." The doctor took in Jade and Beck's worried looks. "Caterina is 3 weeks and 5 days pregnant. She became pregnant the day he first assaulted her."

"Oh shit." Beck collapsed into a chair.

"She's definitely going to be needing help coping with this." The doctor sighed. "We're going to be putting Andre Harris and Caterina in the same room, in one of our double rooms. It'll make it easier for the families on the way. We know that Caterina's parents are in deep relief and thankful their daughter is alive."

Jade nodded. "I bet. Cat's their whole world."

"As I saw on the TV." The doctor gave a firm nod. "I'll be back in a little bit to take you to them." With that, he left the room.

* * *

**Random Fact About DA: I'm totally allergic to expensive brand name laundry detergent...I have to have the cheap brand, or else it's not pretty...sad, right? Lol. **


	13. Never Take Flute Lessons

**MissEmilyHoran **_(I don't take offense to that, don't worry. Everyone tells me that on here, lol.)_**, chipy8910, Jeremy Shane **_(Aw, thanks for the kind words :) Yay), _**Sage Johnsen, CupcakePeaceLove, Sharene28, LittleMissVictorious, xScreamingxAngelx, Sharene28, AJ Kenobi, Robin Is My Boy, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, GreatIceDragon, AppleFlame12, sshaw101, Bosssauce, NicolieTheFace, CourtsxBatFan, MariaLuvsYew, and PrincessCupcake18: **Thank you for your reviews for last chapter and throughout the story :) It's been a good ride. Review :)

* * *

**Big Mistake**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Never Take Flute Lessons**

…

Oh, headache…

Big, big, big, oh so big headache and so hungry too.

Thirsty…

Sleepy…

Weak…

Her mouth hurt too…

And what the bloody heck is that noise?

Cat moaned as she tried to open her eyes, but the brightness of the light above her blinded her. "Owie…" She whimpered. "Who's snoring?" Her raspy voice asked, unable to open her eyes.

"I can't believe that after being separated from us for over 3 weeks, the first thing that comes out of your mouth is "who's snoring?"…unbelievable." Jade's voice chuckled. "Andre's pain medication is taking its toll on him."

"Oh." She coughed a little and then whimpered again. "Oh, god, everything hurts."

A gentle, yet rough hand laid carefully on her head while the other went to her cheek. "It's going to be okay, babygirl." Her boyfriend's worried, yet relieved voice told her. "You're safe."

"I am?" Cat still couldn't open her eyes for her eye lids felt like led. "How? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Beck answered, a bit concerned.

"Really?" She sighed out her pain, but it was still there. "How? Did someone find me? Why is Andre asleep? Why is Andre here? Why does everything hurt?" Her breathing was getting heavy. "Where's _master_?"

"_Master_?" Jade asked sharply. "Who the hell is "_Master_", Cat?"

"He made me call him "Master"." Cat told her weakly. "He's going to come back and get me."

"No, he's not." Beck comforted her. "He's dead, Cat."

"How?" Cat had tears. "I don't understand what's happening."

"The doctor did tell us you would be experiencing some memory loss." Beck sighed. "What else are you feeling?"

"I'm so hungry and thirsty. I have a huge headache." She suddenly coughed. "My throat hurts. I can't open my eyes. I'm sleepy…and…I'm scared."

"There's no reason to be scared." Beck kissed her forehead. "You are safe. Jade and I are right here and we're not leaving your side."

"That's right." Jade held Cat's hand. "Maybe I should go get the doctor?"

Cat gripped Jade's hand. "But you just said you wouldn't leave me."

"Here, press that alert button." Beck clicked something and a beep sounded. "There. They'll come to us."

"I don't want someone to come." Cat's voice cracked as the tears released. "They'll take me away."

Beck put both hands on the sides of her face. "Listen to me: no one is ever taking you away from me again, alright?"

Cat tried to open her eyes again, seeing Beck's blood shot, exhausted eyes, but then she had to close them again. "I love you."

Beck sighed in relief. "I love you too."

She heard footsteps come in and panicked. "Beck! Someone's here!"

"Cat, calm down!" Beck took her wrists. "It's just the doctor."

"Yes, I'm Dr. Sky." A male voice said, a bit emotionlessly. "I'm going to ask you both to leave the room-"

"NO!" Cat screamed, her eyes opening again, but then they shut. She sat up, but regretted that as a shot of pain went through her body. Her body gave out as she fell back onto the pillows, going limp. Her breathing evened out as she vaguely heard Beck begging the doctor to let him stay. She gave up. If she gets taken away again, she just prayed this time, they'd kill her. She couldn't take anymore. The doctor kept talking to her, but she didn't answer. She heard him say he'd come back later and let Beck and Jade back in. When Beck and Jade tried to talk to her, she shook her head. "Can you guys wake Andre up?"

"Why?" Jade asked, a bit confused.

"His snoring is irritating me." Cat mumbled as Beck and Jade chuckled. "I'm not kidding."

"I know you're not, but he took a gunshot to the shoulder. So we should probably let the poor guy sleep." Beck told her, running his hands through her hair and it was a bit tangled. "Do you want me to brush your hair, girl?"

Cat thought about it and nodded. "Please?"

"Sure." He dug through a bag and then came back, brushing her hair out carefully.

Cat groaned as she sat up a little with Jade's help. She leaned against Jade. "Why can't I open my eyes?"

"The doctor said it'll wear off in a few hours." Jade rubbed Cat's back as Beck continued to brush Cat's hair. "You're body is going to feel a bit heavy and like led when you woke up."

"Why does my mouth hurt?"

"You had a brace in your mouth, but they took it out when they figured you'd be able to talk okay."

"Wait- Andre was shot?" Cat tried to freak out, but she was too drained. "How?"

"He was protecting you from…"

"From what?"

"Cat, let's talk about that later." Jade told her.

"Kay-kay." Cat laid back down when Beck was done. "I'm so hungry."

"We already told them to bring you up some chicken soup. Here's some water. Do you want some?" Beck asked her gently.

"Yes, please." Jade helped Cat sit up again, only this time Cat was stiff. "Ow…"

"I know, I'm sorry." Jade said softly. After drinking some water, Jade once again helped Cat back down. Cat suddenly squeaked. "What's wrong?"

Cat was breathing heavily again and her cheeks turned red. "Oh my god, I just peed the bed! I'm so sorry! I didn't even know- oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Cat, you didn't." Beck whispered to her to comfort her. "There's a bladder pouch down here."

Cat sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Sorry. I haven't been able to use a bathroom in so long…I don't think I know how to anymore."

"We'll teach you." Jade told her, patting her hand. "And you're right…Andre's snoring is getting annoying."

Cat smiled softly, but then turned serious. "Hey, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

Cat turned to the Goth's direction and opened her eyes a little. "I'm glad it was me and not you." Both Beck and Jade looked at her in confusion, but in shock at the same time." I know you think it's your fault that Damian kidnapped me because you told him about me, but its okay. I would've been a wreck if it was you who was taken and hurt. So I'm happy it was me. And…we all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them."

"And what lesson did we learn here?" Beck asked, trying to be a smart-butt.

Cat sighed. "Never take flute lessons."

Beck slapped his hand to his forehead. "Cat, that's…" He gave in. "Yes, that's exactly the point."

Jade was still in an emotional state of what she said. She broke into sobs and tears, laying her head on Cat's stomach, gripping the tiny hand in her own. "Cat…" Her voice cracked.

Cat took her hand back and began running her fingers through Jade's hair, closing her eyes again. "I love you, big sis." She whispered, slowly relaxing her muscles again.

Jade sighed, still laying her head on Cat's stomach, gently. "I love you too, little sis."

As Cat was drifting off to sleep, Beck was getting used to the peace, and Jade was falling asleep on Cat's tummy…count on Andre to ruin everything.

"I AM THE KING OF THE FOREEEESSSSTTT!" And then he went back to snoring.

Jade growled. "Sentimental moment lost forever." Cat giggled as Beck rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: My favorite quote from "Kung Fu Panda" is "I see you like to chew…maybe you should chew ON MY FIST!" :) Love it.**

**-THE END-**

**-NO SEQUEL-**


End file.
